


印

by HL5201314



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HL5201314/pseuds/HL5201314
Summary: 第一次尝试ao3，成功的话以后就可以无后顾之忧的开车了。
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 4





	印

我对你的爱，藏在你身上每一处我留下的印记里。

阿斯加德百年一次的盛大庆典，大王子索尔中途出逃，老奥丁气的当场晕倒。  
洛基捧着店里最名贵的酒，走向一边正在大快朵颐的一群人。豪放的笑几乎掀翻酒馆房顶，老板说他们是最尊贵的客人。  
“你是妓？”在他放下酒准备离去时有人问道。洛基回头，那群人中最英俊的一位正上下打量他，目光中有毫不掩饰的色情和挑逗。  
“……算是吧。”  
今天是他第一天做男妓。  
那人没有说话，只是站起来拽着他的手腕向里间走去，身后传来其他男人的哄笑声。  
洛基没有拒绝，接下来会发生什么他心知肚明。  
他没有询问对方的名字，他在看他第一眼时就认出了他。  
金发蓝眼，俊美尊贵，除了王子索尔也没有别人了。  
今早的游行中，洛基混在人群里看了皇室队伍几眼，在王子专车上瞄到了索尔。  
那张脸他一辈子也忘不掉。  
事后洛基并没有过多的询问什么，只是收好嫖资向索尔欠了欠身。  
太猛了，洛基揉揉酸痛的腰，钱倒是拿了不少。  
他没注意到身后索尔似笑非笑的表情。

洛基原本以为他们一辈子都不会再见面了，就像两个擦肩而过的陌生人。没想到索尔来的次数越来越频繁，每次解决性欲都是找他。  
连酒馆的老板都看出来，索尔对他和对别人不一样。  
有一次事后，两个人气喘吁吁的躺在床上，浑身赤裸的抱在一起，陷在沉默里。索尔突然问他：“你想不想做我一个人的情人？”  
洛基一愣。  
“和我回皇宫吧。”索尔亲吻着他的眼角，用再次硬起来的阴茎磨蹭他的大腿根。  
洛基只是犹豫了一下，很快就答应了。如果可以，谁不想拥有更好的生活呢？  
他可以拥有无尽的财富和长久的性爱伙伴。  
回到王宫洛基才知道，索尔只有他这么一个情人。  
说的好听是情人，直说就是专属男妓。  
如果我是唯一，那我就能得到更多财富。洛基心里的小算盘打着响。  
皇宫里的一切都令洛基很满意，他不仅有吃穿不愁，而且有数不尽的书籍可以阅读。只有一点出乎他的意料，在性事上，索尔一改以前温柔体贴的作风，变得残暴凶猛。  
他会一边打着洛基的屁股让他收紧小穴，一边辱骂着成篇的脏话。说什么“放荡”“下贱”“这么轻易就和男人走了”之类。  
这只算是精神侮辱，索尔连洛基的肉体也要一并掠夺。  
他时常用一双大掌在洛基的乳上臀上留下红色的指痕，或拿一条长鞭抽的洛基满身都是狭长的鞭痕。

之后的生活仿佛日复一日，但洛基的地位似乎越来越高。索尔意外地发现洛基聪慧过人，于是他开始让洛基插手一些日常的管理事务。  
他们在一个房间里处理政要，有时候索尔甚至会让洛基坐在他的腿上和他一起浏览杂务。  
白日，他们冷漠疏离，以礼相待。  
夜晚，当伪装的皮囊被卸下时，索尔就会一遍遍的征伐洛基。  
洛基觉得自己似乎有受虐狂的天性，他已经无药可救的爱上了被虐待被占有的感觉。  
不仅如此，他也无药可救的爱上了索尔。  
索尔十分着迷于标记，恨不得在洛基身上拴个狗链子。

洛基满身都是他的印记，从肉体到灵魂。  
可他还是觉得不够，他要继续。

某日的深夜，索尔把洛基绑在床上，用烙铁深深地嵌进了他的腰部皮肤。  
那夜，撕心裂肺的惨叫彻响整个闪电宫。

后来，阿斯加德与约顿海姆的战事爆发，索尔每天忙得脚不沾地，无暇顾及洛基。  
他派范达尔将洛基安顿在一个不会受战争影响的偏远小镇里。  
洛基没有抗议，即便要离开自己深爱的人。  
他从索尔那里得到的财富，不仅可以让他衣食无忧，而且能让他过上奢侈的生活。

两年后，战事平定。  
全阿斯加德人民都在为他们的新王索尔欢呼。  
洛基再见到他的爱人时，索尔已经失去了左眼，和满头的金发。  
当晚他们干柴烈火，诉说对彼此两年的思念。  
索尔将他拉到一面镜子前，问：你看过自己的烙印吗？  
洛基回答：一直没有。

你当时带着多少愤怒和鄙夷，才在我身上留下了烙字呢？  
我一边窃喜着你在我身上亲手留下的记号，一边却又自卑和恐惧着，因为我知道你留下的一定是对我的轻视和不耻。

索尔笑了，他扳着洛基的肩膀让他转身，迫使他看到镜子里自己腰间的络印。  
那是一个大写的花体字母“T”。  
洛基呆住了。  
索尔咬住他的耳垂轻舔。

你是我的，只能是我的，永生都是我的。


End file.
